


Last One There is a Rotten Egg!

by Captain Wonder (HockeyKnight)



Series: The Wonder Cap Project [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Battle, Chirping as Flirting, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Friendship, Mystery Character(s), Obstacle course, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Race, Robots, Simulation, Training, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Captain%20Wonder
Summary: Captain America and Wonder Woman challenge each other to completing an obstacle course race to the finish line. As they both need to find more ways to keep motivated and challenged, Wonder Woman pushes the terms of endearment onto Captain America with some interesting stakes.  As they get deeper and deeper into the Obstacles surprising dangers, something isn't quite what it seems. Captain America begins to visualize traumas he buries deep within his memories.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Rogers
Series: The Wonder Cap Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206150
Kudos: 1





	Last One There is a Rotten Egg!

The designated sprawling area grounds adjunct to the headquarters is known to a lot of the elite special agents and super enhanced soldiers as "the lower forty" or "the back yard". It's the training grounds used by those who can survive situations where mere mortals can not. The live fire was real and dangerous. It's a hardcore training simulator determined to create the worst scenarios a superhero in the line of duty could ever imagine and beyond. Captain America and Wonder Woman were two of those elite souls who were forged in struggles of battle. They both run the lower forty courses in record time. With each run, they choose to ramp up the danger a few more notches. Each successful run is one they can process all of the vital statistical data, meet the finish line, and one they can both walk away from as a team. However, there is still yet more challenges to prepare them for future fights against evil - they must also find a way to develop a strategy as individuals. Captain America's biggest asset always is the team dynamic. So was Wonder Woman's skills with her sisters on Themyscira _._ They couldn't rely on their battalion unit, amazons, or each other.

Wonder Woman removed her black leather jacket and offered it to Captain America with a big smile on her face. She exposed her bare shoulders, biceps, and her crimson bustier with the thin golden straps to him. Her big grin was as bright as the unencumbered flesh that was potentially in danger in battle. She still sported her famous golden gauntlets and they also began to glisten like the radiance of her confident expression. 

"Oh, so you want to get cocky now?" Captain America says as he received the jacket from her. His eye contact broke with hers as he inspected the jacket. "This thing has liners in it? I can feel the armor plating in the fabric." 

"I think it's slowing me down," Wonder Woman responded. "I fight better with full range of motion. This is going to be the one round where I can't lose. What do you say you toss that lid of yours aside and really make it a challenge?"  She waited for him to think about her provocation. What felt like a full minute go by before she got a response.

"So, you think this is going to be some sort of strip poker game?"

"Sounds kinky!" Wonder Woman's eyebrows turned up a little higher with the additional specifications. "If you get to the target zone before me, these pants are coming off."  She saw him perk up to the outrageously flirtatious ante increase. It was a signal to her that he was finally more expressive to her flirtations instead of him always business-like in the field. It excited her even more. He'd been a tough nut to crack and bringing him in to her comfort zone as a couple. The next thought she came across was if she should throw the training exercise just to watch what Captain America melt before her in a very raw strip tease?

"Tell you what," She heard as he called over to her while they took starting positions on the obstacle course battlefield. "If I get to the target zone first, are you sure you want to expose yourself to the rest of the guys in the control booth? I don't know the techs are running those armories. Or, I don't know if they're filming this for study later." Once again another seed of options popped into Wonder Woman's mind. She didn't consider the nuances of being aroused by potential voyeurs. Is that what he wanted? Her mind allowed herself to get unfocused bringing reflections about themselves with their budding attraction. 

The battlefield training facility pre-testing is simple serenity as a standard rural topography. However, that was intentionally a false perception. Scaled by eyesight, the first zone is a barren field with only manicured turf grass. Who knew what dangers lurked ahead for the combatants? Wonder Woman, who required very little stretching, still ritualized a proper technique to increase blood flow through her arms upper torso. She also kept sight of Captain America in her peripheral view. It was precisely that he charmed her in a very special way no other mortal ever could. She noticed that he was always ready to go another round again and again. In the past she noted his bottomless confidence fueled him to requiring very little preparations to his own hegemony.

"If you make it to the zone first, I'll let you use that lasso on me for 30 minutes." She heard him say.  Again, she took herself off task and flooded her imagination with what she would demand from him under the mystical influence. She felt herself nodding in agreement. "But the shield has to come with me, you know that. We're a package deal." Wonder Woman can see and hear the cadence in his voice. It was soothing to her.  


At last, there were sudden sounds of two Huey choppers in the sky above Cap and Wonder Woman. The sound they made progressed closer and closer to their marks. No horns were raised, no alarm, or further gesture alerted to the start of the ensuing contest. As they barreled closer, she can keenly hear the blasting of high caliber guns directed right at herself and Captain. Superhuman senses and reaction times are a lot quicker that allow them both to brace for impact. Wonder Woman angles her forearms as she sees the Captain also contort his body around to meet the strafing danger. And with that, they lunged forward to the wide open field that provided no cover from the airborne threats. Sprinting ahead, they finally hear the ground explode upwards, perhaps from simulated grenades or cannon fire on each side of them. Dashing 20 yards came another startling alert. It was a female scream. Wonder Woman looked around to find the source. Again, two more explosions from the ground struck closer to her, but without injuring her or Captain America. The choppers in the sky made another pass at them, but the heroes forward progress wasn't halted. She witnessed Captain America pull his trusty shield in the right area protecting him from the hail-fire of high caliber bullets. "Yup, this is a live fire drill," Wonder Woman heard him say.  


Wonder Woman had to locate the source of the woman's cry for help. There wasn't a rock or tree trunk or anything to duck behind in the open field. With no knowledge of where the next attack was coming from any step further could mean their simulated demise. The duo pressed on forty five meters of progress. Several more smaller explosives burst from where they once stood mixed with squibs of smoke. "Hey, we're here," Wonder Woman called out into the field. She frantically covered every direction in a 360 degrees.

While she could not find the source of the disembodied voice, she did see deeper challenges ahead. What conveyed to be created out of thin air, a hydroplaning cylindrical drone barreled down at them from the opposite direction. The drones were made of a silver metal, approximately the size of a curbside trash can, but with anthropomorphic arms and two oval shaped lights for eyes. 


End file.
